Will this Change anything?
by 917brat
Summary: what happens when a young Daria has had enough and decides that if her parents aren't going to pay any attention to her then she's not going to give them a chance to ignore her any further? That she is going to do something that keeps her out of their way? What will this change in the story and how will this affect her stay in Lawndale? Will it affect her stay in Lawndale?
1. Chapter 1

Summary-what happens when a young Daria has had enough and decides that if her parents aren't going to pay any attention to her then she's not going to give them a chance to ignore her any further? That she is going to do something that keeps her out of their way? What will this change in the story and how will this affect her stay in Lawndale? Will it affect her stay in Lawndale?

**Chapter one**

Daria stared into the living room where her eleven year old sister was once again whine about something that had happened at school. She had once again taken the attention Daria just had of her parents off her; right when Daria was about to tell them something important too.

But then again as she continued to watch both her parent pour all of their attention on to her younger sister, completely ignoring the fact she had left to room, Daria could honestly say she wasn't surprised about that fact. That was how it had always been since the day her little sister, the pain in her neck called Quinn, had been brought home and Daria was sure if Quinn had her way then that was the way it was going to continue to be as well.

Though this time Daria had had enough this was the eighth time in this day alone , and it was only three in the evening and they had just gotten home from the hell hole they called a school, Quinn had interrupted her for the soul purpose of taking all the attention off of Daria and on to her. Just when she was trying to tell her parents something she felt was important as well.

Anger still burning Daria glared heatedly at her family and crumbled up the tickets she had in her hands before storming up the stairs and into her room. Where she slammed the door and threw herself on her bed; next to several different books and notebooks that she narrowly avoids as she does so.

All she had wanted to do was invite her parents to the reading of her story; which had won first place in the local completion. Not much considering the town they were living in currently but all the same it was her first time winning anything about her writing and then before she could even do so her pain in the neck sister, seeing her parents where actually listening to what he brain of a sister was saying, started to complain about the heat and what it was doing to her hair. Which caused her parents to lose all focus in what Daria was saying and turn to comfort Quinn and when Daria had tried to get their attention back on what she had been saying her mother had simply snapped at her that couldn't see that they were busy help Quinn with her problem and to wait her turn.

Think on what had just happened and how something similar had happened at least a million times over the years Daria could help but wonder why she keep trying and why she wanted her parents attention on her when they didn't seem to care in the least but about her. Thinking hard on this and knowing that she wouldn't be able to do much of anything about it yet Daria began to think aloud in her room trying to come up with something that would work.

"I can't run away, mom would have me back faster than I could hop a bus…plus I have no money and nowhere to go so that's out. There is no way I would start dressing and acting like Quinn just to get their attention...I don't want to end up brain dead…plus it's probably what Mom wants, so that's out. Hmm I don't want to change how I act because that's who I am and I'm not changing that…So it's going to have to be something I do." Here Daria pausing in her monolog and bits her lips slightly as she thinks on what she can do but can only think of one thing that would get her out of the house away from her parents and have no reason for her parents to drag her back in kick in screaming.

"It's going to have to be a class of some sort. Otherwise my mom will pitch a fit and I'll find myself home and under constant supervision rather I like it or not; which I most definitely will not…But what type of class would it be. Defiantly not any type of music class I had enough of that when I was eight with the flute….hmm it would have to be something I could use later in life too cause then it'd be just plain stupid to take the class…so that would rule out singing cause there is no way I would ever want to sing in front of other. Plus you got have a talent for that and I have heard dying cats that sound better than I do and I'm not ashamed to admit that." Daria seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with what she was doing gabbed the notebook that was beside her head and opening it. Think that maybe after a bit of writing she could think of something that would work. After all no use puzzling over something she had no idea over because then she would on end up with a huge headache; not to mention extremely frustrated.

Nearly two hours later and just as she was writing a very interesting bit in her newer story idea of Melody Powers several different ideas as to what classes she could take and how they could help her popped into her head causing her to stop writing for a bit before flipping to a new, clean page in her notebook; where she could write these ideas down and think about them tomorrow. Seeing as it was getting late and she wouldn't be able to put much thought in them that night.

"Okay let's see classes that I could take and how they would help. There is cooking I would be able to make my own pizza and never have to eat my mom's frozen lasagna ever again plus I could use said class to know when to slip some poison into someone food and never have them learn I did so; which would be really helpful to learn later on if I ever get really sick of someone. Then there is the track team, I mean yes it is running and it is something that would take a lot of effort but because of that darling little Quinn would never join it would mess up her hair or make her sweaty or something. Plus she would most likely stay away from me because of that as well and if I ever needed to run away from something, a huge likely in this town I would be able to…hmm and maybe in the future running would help me keep calm or something. Oh there that self-defense class as well if I put it a certain way mom would have no chose but to let me join but then again it would be a lot of hard work and take away from my reading a writing time….and then again, again it would keep me out of the house and away from the family cause I see Quinn doing whatever she could to make sure she, and there for our parents, stayed away from where my classes are; unless there are some cute boys in that class cause then she would try to join as well….so that's a maybe, maybe not. Hmm there's that dance class but Quinn might want to join that, and it would drive me insane to be in same class as her….then again after she sees it's not all cute and stuff she would quiet and if I stayed in it she would jealously keep the parents away...but at the same time how would I use it in the future no way do I want to actually be a dancer. So that's a probably not. The only other class I can think of here is that Gymnastic class, mom would agree to that but not know what else to do with so would most likely stay away; dad would do what mom does. Quinn wouldn't want much to do with it because it's not really fashionable and it would be lots of hard work meaning lots of sweat and messed up hair. I could use what I learn in my stories and have more accurate details…plus it may help in other class if I take them…down side though mom would like it and relate it to cheerleading somehow and it's be hard work…so again maybe, maybe not. Hmm but those are my chose, wonderful choses that they are."

Daria after writing all what she had been saying down closed her notebook and took her glasses off. She already had a good idea as to what classes, or maybe classes she was going to take, she just needed to plan it out all tomorrow. Though one thing was for certain she wouldn't be seeing her family as much as she was now once she put her plan into action. And as she thought this Daria went to sleep with a small Mona Lisa smile on her face as she did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-what happens when a young Daria has had enough and decides that if her parents aren't going to pay any attention to her then she's not going to give them a chance to ignore her any further? That she is going to do something that keeps her out of their way? What will this change in the story and how will this affect her stay in Lawndale? Will it affect her stay in Lawndale?

**Chapter two**

Daria stared in the mirror in her room at Highland knowing this was the last time she would be in this room; and by did that bring a ghost of a smile to her lips. What she saw in the mirror put a smirk on her face as she gathered the last of her stuff for the moving van. Because she had certainly changed over the years and to her joy her family couldn't say they had much to do with it. Not that they really seemed to notice only taking in the fact she was still the same sarcastic brain that she had always been.

Though, privately to herself, Daria had to admit a large reason that her parents didn't notice was a combination of her always going at of her way to avoid them and her sister Quinn's manipulations to get all the attention on herself.

Though Daria herself could see the changes that had accord ever since she had made her big decision all those years ago. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't, at least not at the moment, wearing the glasses she used to wear all the time before. Mainly because her glasses got in her way to many times during her classes for her to be able to wear them causing her to wear contacts; ones she paid for herself after saving up for them and ones that Daria made sure fit her comfortably.

The second thing that caught her attention was the fact that despite what she wore to hide it she did have really nice athletic build. Not that anyone but her would notice that with the clothes she was wearing; a black pleated skirt, a loose orange shirt with a large green jacket and a pair of heavy black lace up boot to top it off.

Taking this all in Daria started eyeing the third and last really noticeable change about her over the last couple years, besides the physical growing she had done that is, which was her hair. Something she never really bothered to get cut because it never really got in her way because she always had it in a tight braid. This lead to her auburn hair falling down her back to just above her rear; something that Daria could happily say drove her sister insane seeing as she never did anything with it besides put it in a brad. Which according to her was so out.

Smirking at this thought because even if she went out of her way to avoid her family she still loved driving her sister insane; if only to get back at her for how she treated her every day of her live. Shaking her head to clear it of her thought Daria looked away from the mirror and looked around her room to make sure she had everything she need; knowing her mom was getting impatient waiting for her in the moving truck as she did so. Seeing she had everything and that all she needed to do was bring down the last box she had in her room down

Reaching down and grabbing the last box Daria stopped short when she saw what was in said box and felt another smirk raise the corner of her lips. Because there in the box in her arms was all of the stuff, clothes awards and books for her extra classes.

In that box was her Gymnastics uniform, which was a grey rather tight fitting half shit and a matching pair of grey pant that fit just a tight as the shirt. Which at first Daria felt really uncomfortable wearing and argued about wearing it in the first place. But as she got in to the more dangerous, and advance stunts in Gymnastics saw why she should wear them and stopped arguing against them.

The second thing in the box was all of her cooking books, as well as printed and written out recipes she had gained over the years, from the multiple cooking classes she took without her parents, or anyone else for that matter, knowing. Meaning that now she could easily cook her own food, like pizza, which she did regularly, but also since her mom didn't know she could cook she, her mother that is, couldn't make her make dinner for them.

The last things in the box was her Martial arts defense classes, which was actually several different fighting styles mixed in to one, uniform; as well as the belts showing how far along she was. These belts were something Daria found herself really proud of because she had advanced so far so quickly; in fact she was currently on of the best fighters in her class.

Keeping the smirk she had on her face since she first saw what was in the box Daria closed and taped up the box carrying all of her parent avoiding activates before thinking on just how those classes had helped her. Both with avoiding her parents and her writing; like how she used her cooking classes to help work in a very believable poisoning in her Melody powers story.

Once it was completely taped up and labeled as stuff that went into her room Daria easily picked up said box and without any trouble carried it down the stairs and into the moving truck in the drive way.

Ignoring the fact that her sister, Quinn , was loudly complaining about not being able to carry one of her boxes down the stairs like Daria could; claim the fact she was as not butch as Daria, not the wanted to be, as she did this. Causing Daria to simply roll her eyes before putting her box in the back of the moving van and climbing into the family car. Putting in a set of headphones so she wouldn't have to hear all the drama of her family as she did so.


End file.
